


Celestial Bodies

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dancing Naked, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kim only has eyes for Stacy, a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Stacy, surprisingly vulnerable. Reaching out to Kim, who reaches back.





	Celestial Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is very AU in that I imagine Stacy lived, but her little baby (sadly) did not. Sweet little Sierra was delivered early via emergency C-section and died shortly after being born. I hated to kill her off but it worked for this story.

** Celestial Bodies **  
  
It was Kim’s idea to get naked and parade along the bridge barefoot in the pale moonlight. It was _always_ Kim’s idea to get naked. It was her preferred state of being. Nothing felt more freeing; more natural; than bare, wanton, nudity.  
  
Stacy was initially hesitant. With that telltale scar jutting along her abdomen, she felt self-conscious even though Kim assured her she had absolutely no reason to be. (“You’re beautiful, Stace! So fucking beautiful and don’t you ever forget it, bitch!”) It took two bottles of liquid courage before Stacy could be coaxed to shed her simple white shift dress and strip it down.  
  
Kim had watched under hooded, heavy eyelashes, as Stacy shimmied free of her bra and panties. There were a lot of things Kim wanted to say in that moment; even more things she wanted to do; but she just bit her lip and chugged her beer instead, crushing the bottle between her fingers, allowing some of the sticky, grainy residue to trail between the valley of her taut breasts.  
  
_And then they were dancing._ Screaming at the top of their lungs; laughing as they hadn’t in such a very long time. Two celestial bodies, in perfect orbit with each other. The sun, the moon, the stars…  
  
_“The stars!”_ Kim shrieked. “They’re so damn close I could grab one outta the damn sky and lick it!”  
  
“Lick it?” Stacy giggled, bumping her shoulder against Kim’s. “You’re so drunk and horny.”  
  
Drunk, sort of. Horny, absolutely. Kim swallowed down that lump of desire sitting heavy in her throat. Stacy just had no damn clue what she did to Kim. She never would know either because she didn’t see Kim that way. It was always going to be Rex for Stacy. And if it wasn’t Rex, then maybe Schuyler; and if not him, then some other man she could obsess endlessly about; turn herself inside out for - no matter the chaos that inevitably resulted for everyone involved.  
  
“Kimmie,” Stacy said softly. “How long has it been?”  
  
Kim blinked. “Since I had sex?” She tapped her cheek with her long acrylic nails. “Just this morning, actually. That new electric shower-head in the Buchanan bathroom is out of this world fabulous. I got off in two-point-O-seconds. Get it? _OOOOO?!”_  
  
“I got it. _I got it,”_ Stacy said. Kim noticed much of the light in her pretty eyes had dimmed. She seemed not to be having such a fun time anymore. “But that’s not what I meant.”  
  
“What did you mean then?” Kim rested her bare breasts on the railing overlooking the long drop to the Llantano river below. The water rushed over rocks and fallen brush, swirling frantically where it emptied into a basin and headed out to sea. At least Kim assumed that was where it went. Maybe there was a waterfall though; at the end of it all. She kind of liked that image better anyway. A waterfall, that in the daytime, shimmered and shined with the light from the sun.  
  
“How long since you were truly happy?” Stacy came to stand beside Kim. Her breasts joined Kim’s on the cool metal railing. Kim’s eyes seemed to have mind of their own as they traced the hard points of Stacy’s succulent, rosy nipples. Once again, Stacy failed to notice Kim’s rapt attentions.  
  
“What makes you think I’m not happy?”  
  
Stacy nudged her with her elbow. Kim’s eyes moved upwards to meet Stacy’s. “I don’t know. Sometimes you don’t seem so fulfilled here. Not like you were back in our heyday at The Spotted Pony. Life seemed so much simpler then. I mean, didn't it?”  
  
“It was simpler,” Kim admitted. “Remember how it was just the two of us sluts against the world, working the poles night after night, and then going out and blowing our tips on pointless shit we didn’t need? But we always had the best times together, didn’t we?”  
  
“Yes, we did… So why did I ever think that coming to Llanview was a good idea? That trying to steal my sister’s boyfriend would end with me living some blissful life out of a fairytale book?” Stacy’s lips ground into her bottom lip. “Cause I lost everything in pursuit of that fucking daydream, Kim. I lost _everything.”_ A single teardrop rolled down her cheek and her fingers briefly traced the hook-shaped scar trailing her belly.  
  
Kim stared at her. This was Stacy … More raw and real than she’d ever seen her... This was Stacy; broken; heart battered and bleeding at the bottom of the river, where it was destined to be carried away on that fierce current - far, far away. Stacy was … _human._ Of course Kim knew that. She had always known Stacy’s heart; her soul; but she never known just how deeply Stacy truly felt. But tonight, here she was - naked to Kim in every way a person could be.  
  
Kim’s hands were shaking as moved to cup Stacy’s wet cheeks between her soft palms. “Hey you, Stace. Listen to me now, okay? You got something left here. Maybe it’s not all that much… But you got me. And I ain’t going nowhere.” And then she gathered Stacy in her arms and held her tight. Stacy’s body shuddered with silent sobs while Kim just held her; held her tightly on that bridge all night long.  
  
**THE END.**


End file.
